


Radiant

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Bobby and MC sneak away for some alone time on a night out.“Come with me.” Bobby says. You oblige, knowing the hungry eyes watching would be missing one hell of a show.





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my orchids, meroboh and darthvada88, for beta reading and the endless words of encouragement.

“Oh. Em. Gee.” Chelsea says, doe eyes wide with approval. “Babes, you look incredible!” 

A grateful smile lingers on your lips as you look at yourself in the mirror. This emerald shade of green wasn’t typically your go to color, but there was something about the way the lights reflect off the beading that made you feel ethereal, and this night was meant to make you feel your best. 

Today, you received the exciting news that you’ve gotten that promotion you’ve worked so hard for after coming back from Love Island, and it was the perfect way to start off your weekend. Normally, your weekends were spent taking the train to Glasgow to see your boyfriend, Bobby, or waiting to pick him up from the station nearest to you. In fact, it was your turn to see him this week, but he insisted you stay and have a girl’s night out to celebrate. 

“Not to mention the beading will rough up any sleazy boys trying to dance on you.” Lottie smirks, blending and blowing out her smoky eye. 

“Ugh.” Chelsea states, unamused. The lack of interest in other guys wasn’t misplaced. It’s only been a few months since you’ve returned from the finale, and Chelsea and Lucas didn’t last more than a few weeks. Although she cherished his friendship, you could tell she was disappointed with the way it all worked out. 

“Tonight is all about my girls! Especially you, babes.” Chelsea grins, picking up a glass filled with amber liquid from the bedside table, and handing you the vibrant Negroni.

The three of you clink glasses, toasting to your success, and slowly sip on the citrus disguised burn. You know Chelsea well enough to know you sometimes needed to love gin, and this would be one of those occasions, as it was the most Chelsea way to pregame. 

The reflection of yourself catches your eye in the mirror, and you take the chance to finish the final touches before leaving your flat. The hair at your roots stood taller than usual, slightly teased for volume, as the length ran down past your shoulders. Tonight, you opted to go for a slightly more natural look by allowing your eyes to pop with the definition of winged linger and long lashes, but bringing attention to your full lips by wearing a juicy, wet gloss. As you’re securing the boob tape against your skin to keep the girls from going rogue due to this deep V neckline that stops right above your belly button, you take a look in the mirror, and consider sending a selfie to your boyfriend in hopes that you’ll be on his mind all night. 

Strategically, you push your cleavage together by angling your biceps just right, and raise your phone to take a photo so you can tease the man who loves to tease you.

“Showing Bobby what he’s missing?” Lottie smirks, amused by your actions. 

“Maybe.” You smile. “The only good thing about distance is that it makes the heart grow fonder.” You continue. Admittedly, you weren’t exactly thinking with your heart as much as with the juncture between your thighs, as the memories of your previous toe curling reunions drift through your mind.

“Tell me about it.” Lottie frowns. “Gary and I have been like ships in the night between visiting my family and all the work trips.” She continues. You frown sympathetically and reach for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lottie was constantly on a plane now with how many world wide events she was doing.

“Don’t even worry about it, babes! You know Bobby is going to do something totally OTT for you. Like, a full breakfast spread in bed!” Chelsea insists.

“Here, let me help.” She said, digging through her make up bag. After rustling around for a moment, she pulls out a small compact of shimmering product.

“Highlighter! To...enhance.” Lottie smirks, picking up a fluffy yet precise brush, and gently dusting the soft bristles against your collarbones, then down your décolletage. 

“Your boobs are almost as shiny as Priya’s, babe!” Chelsea gasps, eyes wide and mouth open, as if she didn’t know it could be achieved. 

“She would be so proud.” Lottie laughs, packing the cosmetics safely away. 

Once again, you turn to the mirror, and position your arms to squeeze your cleavage together so you’re practically busting out of your dress. You snap the picture, and go to send it to Bobby, before Lottie takes it from your hands.

“Post it on the ‘gram, babe. You know he’s so into how other guys want you.” She says, about to post the photo, but pausing to think of a caption.

“My future is as bright as my boobs!” Chelsea exclaims, making you and Lottie burst into laughter. “Well, I think it’s good. Wouldn’t make much sense on a pillow, though.” She frowns. 

“It’s the right idea, at least.” Lottie smiles, handing your phone back. The photo is already posted and the caption underneath reads 

_ which is brighter my future or my glow? _

Almost immediately, the likes and comments start pouring in, but only one of them stands out to you. 

“I can’t tell. I’ll need sunglasses either way! You’ve been glowing since the day I met you, Sunshine, and you just keep getting hotter.”

A little tipsy from the pre-gaming, you reply, “Come cool me off.” 

Finally, you slide your phone into your clutch, and you’re ready to get the night started. You link arms with your blonde besties, and make your way out of the flat. 

After a short taxi ride and quick gussy up, you make your way inside the destination for the night. Any hopes of conversation are lost as you’re surrounded by the deafening sound of dance music, feeling the vibrations of the bass through your skin and bones, as you make your way towards the dance floor. 

The club is impossibly dark without being pitch black save for the strobe lights occasionally gleaming across your skin. The atmosphere alone makes it difficult to breathe with body heat around you and the moisture from the sweat collecting in the air. Chelsea and Lottie don’t miss a beat, though, as their hands are above their heads and their hips wind to the music. Shortly after, you find yourself lost in the rhythm, too, as your close your eyes and let the beat overtake your movements.

That is, until you feel unfamiliar hips grinding into you from behind. Instantly disgusted, you turn around to give them a piece of your mind, and the stranger looks defeated at your uninterested face. 

Chelsea seems to make her way to the bar as you move closer to Lottie, knowing there’s power in numbers, and you assume she’s gone to pick up some martinis. Lottie seemingly understands, moving closer to you as she dances along to the beat, ready to jump at any guy who dares to come onto you. 

The past few songs seem to fly by as you’re losing yourself in the music. As you turn to look for Chelsea, a cool liquid spills down your thigh, and you let out a frustrated groan. When you look up, your eyes are met with another stranger, grinning sheepishly back at you.

“Come here often?” He shouts above the music.

“I’m not interested.” You shout, leaving the conversation there, and turning to pull Lottie in another direction. Before you get the chance to, he gently takes your hand and pulls you back.

“Let me buy you a drink!” He shouts, tugging on your hand in an insistent manner. 

“Are you joking, mate?” Lottie shouts, stepping between you and the man, causing him to drop your hand. “The only reason she’d get your number is so she could charge you for her dry cleaning. Fuck off.” She continues, flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. The man walks away, grumbling with shame, and you smile at her gratefully as her fierce protector shined through. 

Once he’s out of sight, she turns to you, a look of concern is clear on her face as she frowns. “We should find Chelsea. Who knows what she’s getting up to on her own.” Lottie asks, worriedly. 

“Why don’t you go check the bar? I’ll stay here in case she comes back.” You suggest. 

“Are you sure?” Lottie asks after a moment of hesitation. “The wolves are out tonight.” She jokes, referencing all the hungry eyed boys. 

“I can fend for myself.” You say, offering a reassuring smile. 

Lottie nods, squeezing your hand before letting go of it, and leaving you with the words, “I know you can, babes. I’ll be right back!” She assures, weaving her way through the bodies on the floor, and leaving you to it.

The music is blaring, making it hard to hear your own thoughts, and the air is thick with the smell of smoke. Other club goers begin to bump into you as your stood in the middle of the dance floor with no partner, and it occurs to you that the only way to stay out here is to keep moving. Not one to fear dancing alone, you continue to wind your body, but make sure to stay aware of your surroundings in search of the bubbly personality you walked in alongside of.

A song or two pass, and you’re beginning to wonder just how far Chelsea could’ve wandered off, as you feel a gentle hand brush against the skin of your arm. 

“Hey, gorgeous. May I have this dance?” A voice whispers against your ear.

Normally, you’d recognize the heart-fluttering tone in an instant, but you’re already on high alert from the previous encounters of the night. In frustration, you rip your arm away from the body behind yours, and turn to face the mysterious sleaze ball.

“Listen, mate, I’ve had it up to here with the guys in this club—” You begin setting him straight, only to stop dead in your tracks as you see the bright amber eyes you consider to be home sparkling in amusement.

“Rough night?” He smiles sympathetically, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. “Can’t say I blame them, love. You’re looking hotter than my jerk seasoning blend.” He grins, eyes trailing and down your body.

A bashful smile illuminates your face as a laugh leaves your lips, and you cup your hands around his cheeks, bringing his face closer for a kiss. You press your lips against his own, humming happily at the taste of his tangy chap stick, and melt into him as he leans into you. As he pulls away, you realize he’s taken most of your gloss with him, and a giggle escapes your lips.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” You admit, heart fluttering as you realize he’d surprised you with his presence.

“Of course, babe. I’m always going to show up.” He grins, wiping the sticky solution from his lips. “Now, let’s see those moves.” He says, taking your hand in his, and giving you a spinning you around in a twirl. The familiar soreness from smiling too hard lingers on your cheeks as he then pulls your body against his.

You stand there in front of him, only a few centimeters apart as the amused smile begins to fade from his lips, and there’s a silent understanding the thick tension in the air says more than your words ever will. Daintily, you place your hands on his chest, and he quirks an eyebrow at you, eyes sparkling with curiosity as your bodies move to the music.

Bobby always swore he wasn’t much of a dancer, but you could tell it stemmed more so from thinking others could do it better than recognizing his actual ability. Although his playfulness always came out in full force, you’ve seen what his hips can do in both the club and the bedroom, and he was never one to disappoint.

Though it had only been a week since you’d last seen him, a girl had needs, and teasing was the name of his game. Decisively, you give him a mischievous smile, and remove your hands from his chest as you turn around and press your back against toned abdomen. Your hips are moving in sync with the rhythm as they rotate again his own, and you make sure to arch your back, giving his groin a little extra attention. 

A cool air hits your newly exposed neck as he moves your locks away from your shoulder, and he presses his lips against the skin gently, each serving as several sweet reminds that he missed you. A soft moan escapes his lips as he pulls his lips away from your shoulder, whispering the delicious sound directly into your ear, and you can’t help but think he did it on purpose to retaliate against the way your hips are twirling into him. His hands make their way to your hips, and he pulls you against him, tighter than before so there’s no separation between you. Up to this point, the air in the club almost felt like it was suffocating you at times, but now it left you feeling intoxicated as it surrounds you with the scent of him.

Feeling as though you’re losing the upper hand, you decide to pull away from his firm grip on your hip bones, and take full advantage of the knowledge that Bobby was obsessed with every inch of your body, but more specifically, your ass. Slowly, you drop your hips from his groin to his thighs and then all the way down to the floor. If he wasn’t completely entranced with each and every movement of yours before, you know he is now, as you slowly wind your way back up his body and grind yourself against his member. Although, this time, you’re met with a delicious bulge that feels like it’s fighting to escape the restrictive denim.

Your arms snake their way around the back of his neck, and he begins trailing his hands from your hips up to your ribcage, as if he’s trying to memorize the curves of your body. It’s almost as if you heart is beating along with the song as it’s fueled by the anticipation of where his hands will wander next. The sense of desperation to feel them against your skin instead of your dress only intensifies as he can’t seem to stop moving them, lingering around the deep neckline that ends near your waist, but never daring to move past the fabric. 

Suddenly, you feel soft lips pressing against the curve of your ear.

“Come with me.” Bobby says, tone low with want. You oblige, knowing the hungry eyes watching would be missing one hell of a show.

The two of you make your way through the club, and it’s clear he has no clue where he’s going considering he’s not familiar with the layout, but he knows what he’s searching for. Presumably, somewhere with a little more privacy. There’s a door at the end of the hallway that seems to blend in with the wall save for the silver handle that protrudes, and he raises an eyebrow at you, silently asking for your approval. You look around, making sure no one was watching, before turning the handle and revealing a cramped coat closet with some supplies scattered about.

It would do.

The two of you shuffle inside before anyone can see and flip a switch to allow a dim light to fill the small space making sure to lock the door behind you. You turn around, a smart comment regarding your whereabouts on the tip of your tongue, but it’s swallowed back as his lips are on yours. In an instant, your back is pressed against the surface of the door, and Bobby’s hands are roaming your messy hair in an effort to keep your lips close to his.

Your lips are moving against each other fluidly, and your tongues swirl around one another as you savor the taste of the remnants of your lip gloss and his chap stick. One of his perfect hands leaves its place in your hair and begins leaving a trail of goosebumps in its tracks as it grazes against your skin, starting from your neck, following onto your arm, and continuing until he finds its new home on your thigh. 

Gently, he caresses the skin before finding the bend of your knee and lifting slowly, hinting for you to wrap your leg around him. Of course, you follow through, curling it around his waist and bringing his groin against your own. Faintly, you hear a soft moan leave his lips, undeniably from the return of barely there friction he was craving.

“Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” You whisper against his lips, unable to hide the massive smile that spreads across your face from how corny the line is. Bobby laughs in response, and your heart swells at the sight of his sparkling eyes and irresistible dimples peeking through his cheeks.

“I can assure you, it’s the latter.” He grins, pressing kisses to your jawline, and seemingly leading up to your ear before getting distracted. “Although, I will say, a banana is closer than an aubergine.” 

As he’s seriously contemplating this aubergine and banana debate, you seize the moment by moving your lips to the shell of his ear, and running your tongue along the outline. He shivers unexpectedly at your actions, and leans into your lips, craving more of your attention. Making your way downward, you press soft kisses to the slightly damp skin on his neck, and find the spot behind the back of his ear that makes his knees buckle. 

There’s a salty slickness to his skin, and you moan softly at the taste of him before sucking down hard. Bobby hums in delight, turning his head to the side, and allowing you more access as you mark him as your own.

“I reckon I should just get a tattoo of your name at this point.” He jokes, struggling to get the sentence out, as you grin against his skin. 

“But isn’t my way much more fun?” You retort, quietly against his ear, as you move your hand south to palm him over his jeans. 

Placing your hand over the fabric, you gently cup him the outline of his length, and he bucks into your touch gratefully. A throaty moan escapes his lips, and you can tell he doesn’t give a damn if someone hears how you’re working him. The smirk on your face only grows as you remove your hand from the outside of his jeans and dip your fingers into his waist band, playing with the elastic, and pulling your face away from his neck to see the effect your teasing touch has on him.

Bobby’s eyes are dark with want, but they only meet yours for a moment before he presses his lips to yours, and distracts you with the sensual movements of his tongue. Neither of you were known for a particularly competitive streak, but somehow when it came to the bedroom, the two of you were in an endless battle of who could make the other want them more. It was a fight you never intended to lose.

Simultaneously, as you’re pushing your hand beyond the elastic waist band, he’s attempting but struggling to raise your dress above your thighs.

“Too tight?” You ask, amused by his frustration, as his fingers have moved behind your back in the blink of an eye.

“No such thing, darlin’.” He breaths against your lips, the sparkle of mischief returning to his eyes as he plays along with your innuendo, and the sound of the zipper filling the quiet as he pulls it down. 

The sparkle in his eye is gone as quickly as it returns, only to be replaced with a dark shade of desire, as you take his member in your hand and begin slowly pumping him. He drops his head so it’s hanging right next to your ear, letting out a soft groan, as he closes his eyes and loses himself in the sensation. 

A smirk plays on your lips as your name is rolling off his and you’re grateful for a moment where Bobby allows the attention to be on him rather than focusing completely on you. Your hand has a mind of its own, fueled by the moans he’s whimpering, speeding up or slowing down by the way he leans into your touch. One of his hands is winding its way back into your hair, making sure you can’t escape the mixture of hot breath and desperate sounds he’s singing into your ear, as the other trails up your slightly less restricted thigh. 

Delicately, he plays with the elasticity of your panty strap, teasing you in the same way you teased him only moments ago. 

“I can’t wait to get these off you.” He admits, hooking his fingers into the fabric. 

“I wouldn’t have worn any if I knew you were coming.” You purr, admittedly. To your surprise, he grows even harder at your words, and you’re beginning to wonder if he’s got any blood left in his head.

“You’re so bad.” He grins, basking in your honesty, as he begins to pull the fabric from its place on your hips. 

A pout forms on your lips, not ready for the attention to be on you yet, and you flip positions suddenly so his back is against the door instead.

The surprise in his eyes only furthers as you reach down to unbutton his jeans, pushing them down along with his briefs, and drop to your knees. 

“Only for you.” You retort, using your hands against his hips to press him firmly against the wall, as you run you barely parted lips over his length and breathe hot air onto him.

A groan leaves his lips as he looks down at you with pleading eyes, though they sparkle with amusement from your banter. Unable to handle the look he’s giving you for much longer, you inch your lips around him, and he melts into your heat as his hands search for purchase in your hair. His length hits the back of your throat, and you swirl your tongue around him, eliciting a deep moan that seems to come from his core. You stifle a giggle as you continue your motions, bobbing your head up and down along his length, before pulling back and looking at him with innocent eyes.

“Babe, you’re going to get us caught.” You warn, smiling warmly, before taking his length back in your mouth and pumping the rest of him with your hand. 

“It’s nothing they haven’t heard before, I’m sure.” He admits, referencing your early on sexcapades in the villa.

“Besides, I don’t even care,” he breathes, looking down at you as he runs his hand through your hair, keeping the strands out of your face. “you’re amazing.” You hum around him, delighted by his compliments, and close your eyes as you look forward to more of those melodic moans that go straight to your core.

Suddenly, you release the gentle hold you had on his length with an audible “pop” as his arms are pulling you up with urgency, finding yourself pressed again the wall once more.

“My turn.” He says, eyes bright with anticipation as he kneels down to swiftly remove your panties, and pocketing them for later considering this room wasn’t in the best shape. 

Bobby gets back on his feet, securing his lips on the pressure point on your neck, marking you in a much more apparent place than you graciously chose for him. The heat on your cheeks intensifies as you’re left feeling exposed in an unknown area, but the sudden pressure of his perfect fingers circling your bundle of nerves makes that thought leave as quickly as it appeared. Your head tilts back, eyes fluttering shut, and you’re so focused on the pressure of pleasure building that you don’t even realize his lips have left your neck and found a new home against the shell of your ear.

“You know, sometimes I think about when we were in the villa, before you were mine,” He starts, breath hot on your ear. He then pauses to place tender, sloppy kisses on the side of your neck. “And I remember about how much I wanted you.” He breathes, sending a shiver down your spine as he slowly speeds up his tempo, giving you just that much more as your hips rock along to his pace.

Although your eyes are still shut, you can feel him pulling his face away from your neck, and you’re sure it’s so he can watch the effect his fingers and words have on you.

“And then I think of nights like tonight where you’re so sexy, it’s like I can’t even think straight.” He beings, nuzzling his face into your hair, ensuring to move near your ear before continuing. 

“All of these guys want you, but I’m the one lucky enough who gets to see you like this.” He continues, pushing two fingers inside of you, and moving the palm of his hand forward to brush against your clit. You’re sure the position is awkward for him, and you grab hold of his wrist, temporarily stopping his rhythm to save from him from the discomfort. However, he persists despite your reservations, and after this much time together you know damn well it’s because he relishes in the fact that he’s the one making you whimper.

He’s working you from every angle he can as he whispers the sweetest, yet dirtiest words into your ear as he grinds his hand against your core. Those perfect fingers of his take on the mission they do most weekends in search of that spot that will leave you singing his praises, which isn’t a concern at the moment, considering a moan leaves your lips with each rotation of his wrist. Lifting your head from its tilted position, you open your eyes, and are meet with dark eyes watching you hungrily. He leans forward to kiss you, and the closeness of his body allows him bring his fingers just a little deeper, reaching that spot that sets a sense of urgency coursing through your veins. 

“Bobby—” you moan against his lips. He feels the urgency, too, as he presses his lips to your and swallows the moans you can’t hold back. His pace is quickening, and it’s making your legs tremble and your thighs clench as your heat practically calls out to him.

“Wanna feel you.” You whimper, the mere thought of stringing words together a bit much to handle right now.

“Don’t you already, love?” He chokes out, broken words due to want, but never passing up the chance to tease. 

You narrow your eyes for a second as you wonder if he’s going to make you beg for it, but you release a breath of relief as his fingers slide out of you, stretching his hand as he reaches for his pocket with another. The reflection of a gold condom wrapper shines against the wall, and you watch as Bobby opens it hastily, sliding the nearly clear material onto himself.

There’s a bit of uncertainty as he approaches you. Although it’s been a few months since you’ve been together, you were still experimenting with positions, and standing up was going to be a change of pace. It seems to come more naturally the less you think about it, though, as he stands between your legs and you instinctively wrap one around his waist. He holds your dress up with one hand, and takes his length in the other, before settling himself at your entrance _ ever so slowly _ pushing inside of you. The feeling of you molding around him as he stretches you out is so overwhelming, you’re certain your heart and core are connected at this point, as they clench together.

In an attempt to get as much as him against your body as possible, you pull him closer to you with your leg, and he happily obliges as your heat envelops him completely. Suddenly, you feel his hands take hold of your ass, and you’re hoisted up in his arms as your other leg naturally finds its way around his waist. A low moan comes from you as you’ve never felt so much of him at once. He lets out a shaky breath in response, his grip becoming firmer as his brows furrow, making you realize just now that your stiletto heels are digging into his back.

“Oh, babe, I’m sor—” you begin, choking out an apology, and hoping the shirt on his back was serving as a decent barrier. He let’s out a strained laugh in response, seemingly less from the pressure of your shoes on his back, and more so from being wrapped in your heat without movement.

“Actually, it’s kinda hot.” Bobby admits, his amber eyes making you feel vulnerable just by searching yours.

His answer leaves you feeling more confident, and lock your arms around his shoulders as your nails find their way to the back of his neck, lightly scratching at the sensitive skin as he begins thrusting in and out of you. The movements of his hips are slower than before as he tries to get a feel for the angle, but you don’t mind one bit, as he’s instantly hitting that spot.

“You’re so tight.” He mumbles, dropping his head slightly below your collarbone, resting his prominent cheekbones across the soft skin of your chest. 

A whiny moan leaves your lips, and you feel the heat on your face intensify at the sound, not used to such quiet quarters. Any insecurity you feel is pushed to the back of your mind as Bobby clearly appreciates the encouragement, hips snapping forward with a new sense of urgency, as you welcome the new speed. He’s using the door behind you as leverage to drive into you deeper than ever before, and your eyes are rolling to the back of your head as you feel every inch of him.

The once quiet air is now filled with the sound of your voice every time he rocks his hips against yours, burying himself into you. Both of your skin is becoming slick to the touch, and it feels impossible to find purchase in anything other than the way your nails run across his skin, as the knot in your stomach is winding. One of your hands finds its way into his dreads, and you give it a soft tug, desperate for the connection you feel when you look in his eyes. His amber windows meet yours almost instantly, and the look of pure determination to get you off is almost enough to make you come right then.

An all too familiar feeling of your release starts creeping up on you as you feel the beginning sparks of it radiating from your core. If it’s even possible, your thighs tighten around Bobby’s waist, attempting to bring him even closer as you’re never ever truly satisfied with how much of his skin can be on yours at once. The hand that was previously tangled in his dreads finds its way down the toned skin of his chest, grazing ever so gently across the specs of perfection that he called freckles. Fully aware of how his insecurities flair up whenever you tell him how hot he is, you can’t help but clench around his length at the mere sight of him, even if he doesn’t recognize how perfect he is. It seems as if he notices you staring, as the desire in his eyes turns to adoration, as he moves his mouth to your ear and sweetly whispers, “Come for me, darlin’.” 

The sound of his voice paired with a few carefully aimed thrusts sends you onto what can only be described as cloud nine as your hips still yet your body shakes with pleasure. Your toes attempt to curl as they search for a route of relief, yet the tight confinements of the shoe won’t let up, which only makes your fingernails dig harder into the fabric shielding his back. The beginning sparks of your orgasm have ignited a blazing fire along every nerve of your body disguising itself in a tingling sensation. Bobby’s entire body tenses under your touch as your hips are still grinding against him, and you know that he’s peaked, too, as he’s pressing open mouth kisses to your neck while brokenly moaning out your name.

It takes a moment for both of you to collect yourselves, but once you do, you find yourself exchanging a bright smile with the beautiful boy in front of you. He presses a tender, yet gentle kiss to your lips,  
before he places you down on your feet carefully. 

“Do you think they’ll know what we got up to?” Bobby asks, pulling his pants up from around his ankles. You take a moment to consider as you push your dress back down.

“I’m not sure. Lottie is either beside herself from not being able to find Chelsea, or beside herself from not being able to find me.” You realize, immediately feeling guilty. Bobby turns to you and moves your hair to the side to ensure it doesn’t get caught in the zipper before securing your dress.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, darlin’.” He says, kissing your shoulder. “Lozza knew I was coming. How else do you think I knew where to go?” He asks. A sense of relief washes over you as you smile to yourself. Lottie may have had a rough start in the villa, but she was such a good friend at heart.

“Did you want these back?” Bobby asks, breaking your train of thoughts as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out your panties.

“Why don’t you hang onto them for now.” You wink, earning a grin from him as he stuffs them back into his pocket.

“I think I can manage that.” He grins, placing his hand on the small of your back, and walking out in search of your friends.

It doesn’t take long to find them once you return to the main floor. Lottie and Chelsea are sat in a booth by the bar, and even from this far away you can tell Chelsea is probably going on about the newest inspirational quotes she’ll be making into neon signs, while Lottie is suggesting ways to make them witchier. The closer you get, the more you see Chelsea’s expression change to excitement as Lottie’s changes to an expression you can’t quite place your finger of.

“Oh. Em. Gee. Bobby! I didn’t know you were coming!” She exclaims, getting out of her seat to hug him. 

“There’s a reason for that.” Bobby half jokes, almost saying it under his breath. You can’t help but smile as he knows better than to tell Chelsea a secret. 

“What?” Chelsea asks, baffled by the question, as she stops embracing him and studies his facial expression.

“Nothing! It’s great to see you, Chels.” Bobby adds, gesturing for her to sit back down, and sliding next to her once she does. 

“Bobby, I have to say, you look positively radiant.” Lottie says, an amused smile apparent on her face as she leans forward, as if preparing for an interrogation.  
As you study the look on her face you suddenly realize it’s a mixture of knowing and smugness. You shift your attention to Bobby and notice that the flashing strobe lights of the club have revealed something you weren’t quite able to pick up on after your time in the dimly lit closet; Bobby’s face was covered in the highlight Lottie applied to your décolletage earlier that night, but it was fiercely intensified now due to the sweat of your bodies.

“Thanks, Lozza! I use face wash.” He winks, laughing. It’s clear he’s completely clueless that you’ve been caught in the act. 

“Babe, would you mind getting us a round?” You ask, subtly hinting the girls needed some alone time. 

“Anything for my girl, and her girls.” He grins, excusing himself from the table and walking towards the bar. 

As he turns his back, it occurs to you that you’ve put the final nail in the coffin, as you see what are very clearly prints from your heels.

“You dirty doers!” Chelsea gasps, putting the puzzle pieces together. A heat returns to your cheeks as you zone out from your friends as your eyes gravitate to the man who just made you his own. He looks back at you, as if sensing your eyes on him, and he gives you a devastating handsome smirk. You smile brightly back at him as his cheekbones glisten, and you can’t help but feel like you glow in a similar way whenever he’s around.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wrote a smut piece basically inspired by Priya's boobs and I'm not mad at it. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
